


The Demon of Constant street

by Glowmoss



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Any ideas one what i should do next?, Been watching too many tim burton movies, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:01:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24785044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glowmoss/pseuds/Glowmoss
Summary: Welcome weary travelers of the world,rest your feet or pick up some rum as we dive into the many misadventures of 'The Demon of Constant street'
Relationships: Willow/Wilson (Don't Starve)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

In the bleek gray streets of 1785 England amongst the grime and filth of the putrid city sits an abandoned building on the outskirts of town. Covered in kane vines that reached the falling apart brick chimney to the hip tall weeds and made it dangerous to tread,filled to brim with ticks,spiders and who knows what else. Broken windows with glass on the grass,mold growing the wooden planks that used to be a blinding white,truly the home had seen much,much better days.

Upstairs the sound of thick,brown rubber recycled boots hitting rotting wood echoed into the night. An average man with peculiar pitch dark hair that curled upwards along with a long streaks of white hair blending with black strands that stood out like color on a white canvas.

Inside the attic was a massive,mess of a lab. Chemicals and solutions in glass beakers sat on the ground and on shelves filled with animal parts like cows eye,lizard legs,snake fangs and Venom along with several massive plastic bags of blood. In the center of the room is a large flat metal table with cuffs to hold down a thrashing,naked,male body.

"Miss.Sparks,could you pass me the sedatives? He's thrashing too much" he asked,tightning the blindfold around the strangers eyes. Pulling the goggles up from his face revealing Venta black eyes,the scientis started picking up bottles and beakers,mixing formulas and opening an extreamly old book covered in what looked like be stretchy leather skin.

Inside sits writing in another language and symboles written in badly controlled ink that seem to shift and move as he flips through the book,finally finding what he was looking for he placed a petrified beefalos bone as a book mark.

"Hmhm" the shuffle of paper against boots makes him move closer to the table his assistant can move past him while the gagged patient continues thrashing and yelling.

"Could you hurry please? His yelling his getting on my nerves"

"You could just do it yourself" she responds stubbornly as the draw next to him is opened,revealing somewhat used needles.

"Thats why I have you,my gray sunspot~" he says with a low purr as he mixes something else and dropping a grinded up goats tongue into the concoction. 

Ah yes,his lovely assistance 'Miss.Sparks' a pale woman dressed in a lovely dress covered in black and gray pokadots. Ghostly pale skin that matched his own with dreadfully pearlescent eyes what reflected the fire she enjoyed toying with. A head full of long dark hair pulled into twin tails that curled at the end.

Behind him the thrashing increase but a few minuets later it stopped,"all done Mr.Streaks" oh how he hated that fake name,but it was a needed precaution incase one of the bodies somehow managed to get away,not that its happened....yet.

"Brilliant,stand back Miss.Sparks,"

Standing back as per his order the mad scientist injected a glowing white substance into the mans neck. His veins glowed as it travaled throughout his body,seeping up into his brain and down past his stomach.

"Make sure your gloves are on tight,Miss.Sparks," with her by the mans feet and him by his head Mr.Streaks started pulling and the limbs and torso started to stretch like putty until his head was touching the floor along with his feet,"Miss.Sparks I believe I'v done it once again!" They waited a few moments before the bones to harden again and to their malicious glee it worked! 

"Looks like you aren't washed up yet,Doctor" she praised him,rewarding him with a small kiss on the cheek.

Ahh yes,he did love it when she called him 'Doctor' it ran a lovely chill down his spine~

"Chester! Come here!" She opened the labs door and the scuffle of paws got closer. 

Now panting at her feet Miss.Sparks picked up the neighborhood 'dog', Chester,opening its top she pulled out a glass beakers and wrenches from the factory,Winona must have had extras, and swapped them with some matches,as is tradition.

Placing a few used syringes and a small glass container of the white glowing liquid she patted the 'dogs' head and led it to the front door,waving it farwell as it bounced happily into the night.

"Miss.Sparks! Would you care to help me with some cleaning?" Mr.Streaks asked,sharpening the butchers knife.

"If I must" she sighed,it would be easier to burn their little problem but winter was approching and they needed to start rationing.

"Come now Miss.Sparks,I'll even duet with you" he promised handing his assistant her ax.

"Is that supposed to make me feel better,doctor?" She took it,letting it rest over her shoulder.

"I'll let you light off the fireworks"

That got her motivated,together the two the rest of the hour chopping up meat and fertilizing the garden oh! And setting off a small firework too!


	2. New ball

"Are you ready Webber?" A little blond girl asked, In her hands she held a small,dirty rubber ball about the size of her fist. She dribbles it a few times,warming up to tossed it to her friend,a homeless boy with mangy,dark hair and a 'skin' disorder,four White spots sat in a even half circle above his eyes.

"Yeah! Throw it here wendy!" She tossed it high up into the gray sky,watching as it became a small spec before quickly descending,Webber almost caught it only for it tobounce off the tip of his fingers and rolled to a stop at someone's feet. That someone being what they could only call the streets biggest bully.

Ceith,Pronounced with a 'keh' sound,was a bully in every sense of the word. He stole pocket change from kids small and weaker than himself and often shoplifted.

"Afteroon street rat," he said picking up the ball, tossing it up and down. His messy black hair peeked up from his equally dirty news cap.

"Ceith" Wendy said blankly,and held out her hand," give it back"

"Aww surely the granddaughter of Mr. Maxwell himself can afford something alot nicer?" He teased.

"Give it back,you have no need for it"

"Yeah! We were playing with it first!" Webber hissed,showing off his unnatural sharp canines.

"Watch your tongue street rat,before I sell you to the slave market,besides" he laughed holding their ball over a large pile of rotting garbage,"I do have a use for this! Oops! My bad! Butter fingers" he dropped their toy into the smelly pile of trash and stomped on it,"bye bye Ghost face,Street rat! See ya tomorrow!" He walked away,most likely to go harass someone else.

"We hate him," Webber hissed,"why dont we go string him up,our friend haven't had a full meal in days" he offered.

"Karma will come in due time," Wendy chastised,walking back to the ally they were playing at.

"You always say that! Karma needs to hurry up!" Webber groaned,sitting on the pebble covered ground. Deeper in the ally there was a rustle of cans falling over and glass breaking. At first they thought it was a rat but the familiar sound of nails scratching against concrete changed their minds.

"Hello Chester,what have do you for us today?" Wendy asked,knowing that the dog...suitcase thing couldn't speak. Opening its mouth she pulled out a letter.

To whome this letter reaches-

We have conducted a small serum that reshapes the human body,in this glass vile. Please be sure to not get it on your or valuable items nor any pets nor children as the effects have yet to be reversed. Once used on said subject please place a detailed summary on the victims change

-Yours truly 

Wendy put the letter down and pulled out the small glass vile as an idea quickly swarmed into her head,"Webber,It seems karma smiles upon us today"

"Hmm? Ohh! Whats that!?" The white glowing substance stood out bright against her pale completion.

"Karma

.  
.  
.  
.

In the dark and rank allys of London,ceith wobbled over a large trash and threw up,gagging and wheezing,drunk off his rocks when he heard the scuttling of legs.

"W-what the?" He groaned looking around.

Something fell over in the darkness,"w-what? Whos there?! I gotta knife on me! I'm not afraid to u-use it!" Now on edge he quickly pulled out his knife and looked around the Illy lit street when he felt something rest on his face,"is this? Spider webs?" He wa so busy trying to pull the silk off his face. That when several small black bodies hit the wet and filty ground. 

Turning around Ceith could see what could only be massive spiders,"oh hell! What in the queens name!?" He backed up and ran, the massive spiders hissed and chased the drunk boy down the moldy allys of gray London until he came to a dead end. Turning around he swung his small knife around wildly. Thats when something cold and wet landed on his head. He did realize something was wrong until his eye started to shift without his command.

He dropped the knife and touched his head and realized that his head was slow inflating,"My head! Someone! Anyone! Help! I can't! My-" his head had inflated to the point where his jaw and mouth were useless. His eyes bulged out of its sockets before his body hit the ground,his head too big to stay balanced and the fluid inside his skull swishing around. 

One of the spiders lowered a single strand of silk down and wrapped it around his neck and started tugging. With two spiders on either side,sitting on their massive webs they pulled the powerful strand back and forth like tug-o-war until the neck started to bleed. The blood made the slip even more deadly as it started cutting deeper into the flesh.

"GraUgk!" He gurgle patting his neck for the slip,trying to pull it off. His own blood made it impossible to pull the silk off and he ended up splitting his fingers until he eventually bleed out in the ally in the cover of night.

.  
.  
.  
.

"Wendy! Look! I got us a new ball!" Webber held up a soccer ball sized ball,it was covered white and redish tint of...something.

"Really?" Wendy looked up from her flower.

"Yup! So let's go play!" 

"Very well" she put her flower back in her pocket and followed the boy twords the ally they usually played in. 

No body noticed the headless body among the piles of trash,after all, Constant Street was an unforgiving place and if you got got well then,that's on you~


End file.
